Miriana Hawke
Miriana''' of the House of Hawke''' is a 17 year old girl and character in the Journeymen: The Darkest Age roleplay. History Miriana was born to the house of Hawke. Her parents Sir Jorry and Lady Kenna were royalty in the village of Alryne. Early Life Miriana lived with her family in the village of Alryne. They were allied with their neighboring royalty, the house of Petrova. The two worked together to keep their villages safe and peaceful, until one day where the daughter of the Petrova's, Katherina, lost control and turned on her own family, as well as everyone in their village, and the one next to it. Katherina killed not only her own parents, but Miriana's as well. Miriana was forced to flee into the woods, where she hid and lived for most of her life, plotting her revenge against Katherina for a year before running into some travelers that would change her plans. Season One Physical Appearance Miriana has red hair and light brown eyes. Her clothes have been ripped and gotten dirty from living in the forest, so she has made herself new clothes from anything she could find in the wilderness. Miriana also made a bow for herself, which she carries on her back. She has a tattoo resembling a branch on the side of her face. She is 5'5" and always has a serious look on her face. Personality Originally very kind and gentle, Miriana has grown cold and serious. She is not very trusting of anyone, and will pull her weapon on anyone she feels does not deserve her trust. She has no care for life, always appearing angry and distant. She has never know any kind of attention from a man other than her father, so Miriana is oblivious to any kind of flirting, and knows nothing of romance, only that she believes it to be dull and pointless if everyone dies eventually. Powers and Abilities Mirana has no powers to speak of, but has a good relationship with many of the animals in the forest and has somehow found a way to speak with them and to understand them. Paraphernalia *Bow- Miriana carries a bow which she uses for hunting, as well as for combat if needed. She prefers to stay a good range away from her opponent, but has weapons to get close to them if needed. *Daggers- Miriana made pockets for herself in her coat which she made in the forest in order to carry daggers she stole from some travelers before. She uses these to skin her hunted prey as well as to fight close range with enemies if needed. Relationships Family Miriana's only family was killed by Katherina. Friends Before her parents were killed, Miriana and Katherina were actually quite close. Miriana considers Katherina killing her parents betrayal and vows to never forgive her. Miriana also vows to kill Katherina, with or without anyone's help. Other Trivia *Miriana's hair is naturally curly, but she will put some of it in braids. *Miriana may not wear them anymore, but before living in the woods, she loved wearing dresses. *Miriana is very close to a squirrel she met in the wild when she first arrived there. This squirrel named Kandi reports to Miriana, warning her of incoming danger. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human